1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to insulated containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Though insulated containers are available in different dimensions, these dimensions are usually fixed and non-changeable. Therefore, a supplier shipping differently sized objects must maintain an inventory of differently sized containers to accommodate his goods. This causes several problems. First, the differently sized containers may not be geometrically shaped to be easily stored together, thereby wasting precious warehouse space. Second, the supplier must maintain a larger inventory of containers to fit each of his products. Third, none of the choices of fixed-depth containers may adequately accommodate the sizes of some of his goods.